Midnight Train
by Maggi3Babii27
Summary: "No Shay, we were breaking up when we did it. We just wanted a moment that was special. It was our goodbye."
1. 12:03

**Chapter 1: 12:03 (Midnight Train)**

*Sam POV*

"Sam, are you sure?" Freddie looks at me with concern.

I look deep into his chocolate brown eyes and nod almost immediately to show him how sure I am.

He looks into my eyes to look for any fear or regret. He sees none and softly kisses me.

I feel him pushes through my folds and I feel my eyes clouding over with burning tears. I hold them in as I feel Freddie push himself completely in me.

When he's breaks through my barrier my first tear slides down my cheek. Freddie kisses my cheek and runs his fingers through my hair.

Freddie is kissing all over my face and is repeating that 'he's sorry'.

He keeps pushing till he's fully in me I feel the sting stay there for about 15 seconds and then I start to feel pleasure from the fullness of Freddie inside. I nod my head and tell Freddie to move.

He starts off at a agonizing pace that makes me feel every single inch of him sliding in and out of me slowly. I start moaning very lowly. I can tell he's holding back because he don't wanna hurt me. I love this feeling but I wanna feel this pleasure more and more.

I grab Freddie's hair and tug a little on it then I wrap my legs around Freddie and make him slam into me and I let out an animalistic moan. Freddie growls at me. I swear it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

Freddie starts to quicken his pace catching on to what I did. He grabs onto my hips and raises my body off the bed and starts to slam into me.

I start moaning like crazy and I'm biting my lip to keep from screaming his name. Freddie is moaning really low and I can feel my blood rushing through me and I can feel a tightness in my stomach.

I can feel myself getting more and more sensitive down there with every thrust Freddie does. I can feel the build up coming quickly and I'm holding on by a string and then Freddie lowers his head down to my left nipple and start sucking and licking on it while pounding into me.

This sensations sends me over the edge into the biggest orgasm I've ever had in my life. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I'm going through the best aftershock right now that I feel like I might pass out from pleasure.

Freddie grabs my hips really roughly and I know he's trying to stop himself from cumming. I hear Freddie tell me that I feel 'so good' and I cum again just from hearing those words, I start scratching his back so hard that I think he may be bleeding.

Freddie stops completely and makes me stay still and I know that he's on the brink of cumming. I raise my mouth to his ear and slowly start licking it and moaning in his ear.

"Let go Freddie".

Freddie starts to groan my name and telling me he's cumming. I wrap my legs around him while he's grabbing my hips roughly and pounds into me as fast as he can.

He lets out a deep growling moan and I feel his hot cum filling me.

That sends me over the edge all over again. Freddie collapses on top of me and we lay like this for 2 minutes then he rolls over and then looks at the and says "12:03"

I sigh and Freddie looks sadly at me and kisses me softly on the lips.

I grab my clothes and get dressed while he does too.

I look at him and start to speak "So, that...that was amazing"

Freddie walks over to me and looks down with a sad smile. "Yeah, it was...perfect."

He kisses me again and hugs me. I pull away away from him.

"I'm gonna go..."

I start to walk out the apartment. He catches me leaving his room.

"Sam! Wait!"

I turn around and look at Freddie confused.

"I love you Sam, don't forget that."

He kisses me with the most powerful kiss I've ever got it was filled with love and emotion, I think this is my favorite kiss between us...it's our last too.

I'm hit with depression and realization...it's really over isn't it? I walk out his door and into Carly's apartment.

I walk to the couch and see Carly watching Girly Cow with a blanket over her. She looks at me and turns off the TV and hugs me.

"What happened?" Carly asks me.

"It's a long story. Pretty much, Freddie and I broke up."

Carly looks at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"Is that what you were doing over there for like an hour and a half."

I look up at her and and smile softly. "We had sex...for the first time."

"Did he break up with you after that, I swear I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind." Carly says storming towards the door. I grab her and laugh slightly.

"No Shay, we were breaking up when we did it. We just wanted a moment that was special. It was our goodbye."

*2 months later*

*beep, beep*

'Oh thank god' I thought in my head, this was the longest 3 minutes of my life.

"So, what does it say Sam?!" Asks my best friend Carly Shay

I slowly pick up the pregnancy test and look at the pink plus staring back at me.

"Oh...my...God..."


	2. The Pink Plus Sign

Chapter 2: The Pink Plus Sign. (Midnight Train)

*Sam's POV*

I throw the pregnancy test on the floor and start pacing back and forth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"

Immediately Carly grabs me by the shoulders causing me to face her.

"Sam, stop, just stop. Take a breath" I begin shaking.

"Take a breath? How do I take a fucking breath, I, I, I'm pregnant!" She lets go and takes a step back while staring at the floor.

"Are you sure it's even right?"

"Negatives are the wrong ones Shay, positives aren't. 99% of the time positive is right and I mean...we didn't use any protection, we kind of just went for it."

"How are you going to tell Freddie?"

"Tell Freddie what?" I look past Carly to see Freddie standing in the doorway. I quickly look back to Carly.

Carly immediately replies, "Te..tell you..umm that we're not doing iCarly today..."

"Why wouldn't we be doi-" he trails off and looks at the floor and I immediately freeze as Freddie walks over and picks up the pregnancy test from the floor. He stares at it with this.. blank expression that I just can't read.

"Fre...Freddie...?" I manage to stutter out.

He slowly looks up and stares at me.

"It's positive, Carly please tells me it's yours"

Carly looks at me and I silently give her my permission to tell him it's not hers.

"Uh, no...it's not mine Freddie.

"Sam...?!...you... You're pregnant...?"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go downstairs and let you all talk" Carly says while opening her door and walking out of the room.

I need to get out of here, I can't face Freddie right, I need to leave. So I just run as fast as I can.

I don't wanna know what his reaction is gonna be... he probably knows its true but I don't wanna ruin his life. I run and run until I reach the trailer park that I live, I run into my house and lock the door behind and that's when I break down and start crying. I slide down the door and sit there for about 30 minutes when my drunk mother emerges from her room.

"Sammie! What are doing home?" She says slurring her words, she absolutely disgusts me

"Go away and leave me the hell alone!"

I can tell I just pissed her off, I am seriously not in the mood to get hit or yelled at. She pulls back her fist to hit me and I dodge it and tell her to stop. She's usually not abusive unless she is drunk, which she is now.

"Why, why do you want me stop" She says trying to keep hitting me

"Because I am pregnant!" Oh my god, she's definitely gonna kill me, she's like a whole different person when she's drunk, I can't believe I fucking said that. I wonder if there's any way to take that back. She's definitely gonna hit me now.

"Get the fuck out!" Wait, what...did she seriously kick me out, I have no money and I am pregnant and now homeless, fucking perfect!

"Get out!" She yells at me and pushes me out the door and I land on my side of my leg, protecting my stomach. I look pathetic just laying here on the sidewalk in front of the house. She slams the door and locks it. At least she didn't hit me again.

I feel someone helping me up and automatically I get defensive and push them away without even realizing who it is.

"Sam, I'm trying to help you here" Freddie...? What's he doing here..?

"What do you want Fredward?" I really don't wanna talk to him right now, I have enough stress and I don't think I could handle it if he tells me to give my baby away. I start walking down the street towards the park and he just follows...fucking great.

"I wanna talk to you." Ugh, god I really hate talking about things...I am more of a doer instead of talker...I guess that explains why I'm in this situation right now.

"We don't need to talk, I already know what you're gonna say so let's just skip this little conversation. Go run home to mommy and pretend this never happened." I walk towards the swings on the other side of the park.

"Sam, I can't ignore this and neither can you. This is your kid, our kid...I'm gonna be thinking about this kid for the rest of my life. If you're actually pregnant...I never really got a yes or no answer to that...are you...pregnant, you know...with my baby?" I sit down on the bench and Freddie sits down beside me and just stares at me for my reply.

I look at Freddie and slowly start to speak. "Yes, I-I'm pregnant and yes...the baby is yours...I haven't been with anyone else...Bu-But, you don't have to be involved if you don't want to be, taking care of baby is hard an-and you have dreams and you're not ready for this baby. You wanna go to MIT and get a job working with computers. You don't want a kid Freddie!"

Freddie sighs "I'm getting one though...I don't have to go to MIT, I can go to college with you and Carly...I got accepted here...I never got a reply to MIT so I probably didn't even get in...and I could still get a job working with computers and even though I'm scared shitless for this baby I-I'm also kind of excited to see what he or she is gonna turn out like. Who's eyes they'll have, hair color, personality. I'm scared Sam but...I'm not a deadbeat...I'll take care for my baby and love them with everything in me!"

Freddie smiles at me then frowns. "How are we gonna do this Sam...we have no place for a baby...no money...well I have a little... But is that enough for 18 years? I mean...we can gets job but we're gonna be in school... and then no one can watch the baby and I don't like the idea of daycare's and when they're born they will need constant care so one of us is gonna need to be with them all the time, so one of us is gonna start to slip in school. Oh my...god...How are we gonna do this...?"

"Well, what do you think of adoption?!" I ask scooting a little closer to him.

"I don't want my baby growing up not knowing their parents and abortion is not an option."

"Okayyyyy, I agree with you on those, abortion is definitely not an option and I really don't want my baby not knowing their mom and dad."

"We're really doing this aren't we?" Freddie says.

"Yeah, I guess we are..." I say looking at him.

"Yeah...we can do this...I mean no one said it was easy but I mean...we can do it. Right..?"

"Hopefully...I don't want to give away my baby..."

" You know we have to tell my mom right?"

I groan really loud. Freddie laughs at me...I punch him in the shoulder and glare at him.

Freddie looks at me and very lightly kisses me on the cheek. I start to feel tears clouding my eyes and I try to blink them away but one escapes and slowly start to roll my cheek. Freddie sees it and kisses the tear when it comes to him.

"I'm scared Freddie." I admit which shocks me that I can admit that to him so easily.

"I'm scared too Sam but we will make it work. I promise" He says holding my hand and for once, I actually feel like it will be okay.


	3. Ultrasound

Chapter 3: Ultrasound (Midnight Train)

Freddie's *POV*

So 9 days ago Sam told me about her being pregnant. The very next day we made an appointment at an OB/GYN for her to see the baby and to see how far along she is. So right now I am getting dressed to go with Sam to go see our little baby. I think Sam asked Carly to go too but I don't know that for sure.

I wonder what we will name the baby and what gender they'll be and if they'll look like Sam or I or will it be evenly distributed between the both as well as our personality.

I kind of want a daughter and Sam knows that because back when we were dating we'd talk about wanting kids ONE day and what we would want them to have. Of course with her and I being opposites she's wanting a son. I mean I don't care what we have really as long as he/she is healthy but it would be cool to have a daughter though and have her look like Sam with those amazing blue eyes and long curly blonde hair. She'd be so perfect. I know for a fact that this baby is gonna be spoiled by me.

I walk into my kitchen with the biggest smile on my face. My mom is sitting at our island drinking some tea and reading a book. She's off work today so she's just chilling at home right now. She goes into work tonight a midnight but...that's technically tomorrow so she's off today.

"Hi Freddie-bear"

"Hi mom"

"What do you have planned today because I was thinking we could spend some time together today."

"Sorry mom, I have plans today that are really important, so next time?"

"Sure Freddie, I can just go to grocery shopping and go to the mall and I've been wanting to get a start on Christmas presents early too, oh, it's gonna be so much fun. Go have fun Freddie-bear"

With that she kisses me on the forehead and walks into her room. I grab my jacket and walk to Carly's place knowing that Sam is getting ready or is ready there.

I walk in the apartment and see nobody is in the living room or kitchen...then I hear vomiting coming from the bathroom. I run in there to see if whoever is getting sick is alright. I see Sam crouched over in the floor with her head laying on the toilet seat and her eye liner smudged on her face and it looks as if she's about to cry.

I walk over to her and kneel down beside her and hold her hair up for as she begins to vomit again. It doesn't look as if she has anything or she's already puked it up because it's all stomach acid and she's at the point of dry heaving.

"I am so hungry but whatever I eat this baby don't like" Sam whines

"Well, what all have you ate today?"

"Well, I ate some Bacon for breakfast and some eggs... then lunch I had a ham sandwich and just now I tried to eat Bacon again for a snack."

"Wait, everything you've ate has had meat in it doesn't it?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"Sam, I think the baby hates meat."

"No. NO! That's not happening, my baby-"

"Our baby Sam, its ours..."

"Fine, our baby isn't gonna be no damn vegetarian!"

"If they wanna be a vegetarian in the future that's their business and their choice, you're still gonna love them no what Sam...so just try to eat some vegetables for now."

"Fine, but you're making it and packing it with us to the ultrasound."

"Alright" I walk out of the bathroom with Sam and bump into Spencer and he looking at us with a disappointed look.

"'Our' baby?"

"Oh god... Spencer, it, its not..."

"You're pregnant with Freddie's baby?"

We slowly nod our heads and Spencer looks down and shakes his head.

"Sam, I can't believe you were so careless that you didn't think to use protection and Freddie you're suppose to be a gentleman and I thought you wanted to wait till you were married not have a random quicky with your EX girlfriend."

"It wasn't a random quicky. Sam and I were dating at the time...well kind of...it was our goodbye to our relationship and each other and we wanted to make it special and we wanted nothing more than that connection together. I loved Sam...I...I still do."

Sam doesn't seem to hear me when I said that and if she did hear me she didn't acknowledge it.

"Freddie, I get it, you were in love but how could you go and waste your first times on someone you're not gonna be with. Also, be dumb enough to not think smart when doing it! Does Carly know about this?"

Sam nods her head.

"Spencer not that I don't care what you're saying but Sam and I have a appointment to go too and we have to be there by 2 and its 1:30 now. So we will talk about this when we get back. Alright?"

"Fine, Sam do you need anything to eat?"

"Freddie was gonna pack me some vegetables to take with me because this baby doesn't like meat at all."

Spencer laughs and goes into the kitchen and gets Sam some food.

"It's not funny, this sucks, you're nauseous 24/7 and you have weird cravings and you're in so much pain for most of it."

"That's not what I am laughing at" Spencer says handing Sam a baggie full of vegetables.

"Thanks Spence" I say to him.

Sam and I walk out the door and on to the elevator.

"So you still want a daughter Benson?"

I laugh slightly at her randomness...well actually its not that random but still.

"Yeah, I do...I want her to have blue eyes too and curly blonde hair and I want her to look exactly like you. If I'm being honest."

"Ha, that's funny, I want my son to look like you, like completely...I want a mini Freddie Benson."

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"Yeah, well we're being honest." Sam smiles this most amazing smile that reminds me over and over again of why I fell in love with her in the first place. I can't believe I let her go...I am gonna get her back if its the last thing I do.

I really can't wait to see my baby...I also can't wait till I found out what Sam and I are having but that won't be for like 2-3 more months...I think?

I want my mini Sam, her looks, that smile, her humor, I want this little girl to have everything she has. I wouldn't care if they're nothing like me. As long as my kid has one quality Sam has I know they're gonna be damn near perfection. God I'm in deep aren't I?

"You gonna unlock the door or not Benson?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" I unlock the car door and slide in and start the car while Sam buckles her seat belt.

I'm over half way there when Sam finally says something to me.

"Do you think he will be okay..?"

"He...?" I asked more confused than I have been all day

"The baby."

"Sam the baby will be fine, why wouldn't they be?"

"I'm just making sure, you never know."

"They will be fine and will you quit saying 'he' you don't know that it's boy or a girl."

"It's a boy." Sam says like she is 100% sure.

"I don't think so, I think the baby will be a girl."

"Lord, a daughter...what if she is exactly like me, you're gonna freak out."

"Why do you think I want a daughter?" I ask smiling my smug smile that she hates with a passion.

"Shut up." I can see a faint blush come on her face.

"Sam Puckett?"

Sam gets up and walks over to the nurse who's holding open the door and waiting for her to walk through. "You coming?" Sam asks me.

Wait, she wants me back there with her?

"Uh, yeah." I get up and walk with her and the nurse back to room number 4

"Ms. Creed will be in, in a few minutes so if you don't mind switch into this gown and lay back on the bed. I also have this urine cup so we can take some urine to confirm that you are in fact pregnant, the bathroom is out the door and too your left."

"Sure." Sam says as the nurse leaves, she grabs the urine cup and leaves the room and returns like 2 minutes later with a cup of pee. It looks so gross... she smirking at me, oh god..."No Sam, don't even think about it" She laughs .

"You're no fun Benson. Now turn around so I can change."

...I turn around as she changes...Well actually she told me then gave me a glare then I turned around, I would've watched her get undressed if she didn't glare at me...if she wanted me to take her right then and there I would have. I miss her nice soft body against mine, she's so smooth and warm and she smells like a mix of Axe and Lavender. She smells so amazing, it's almost a contagious smell. I could go into a fucking sex coma over her.

"Can you help me tie this?" I hear Sam say and I turn around and see Sam's back and red panties and I imagine running my fingers over her body .Running my fingers across her ass and squeezing it. I could cum at the thought of me sliding into her tightness again. God I need to stop thinking about her this way.

I grab the strings near her neck and tie them in a bow and then I run my finger lightly across her waist and grab those strings, she shivers under my touch. God, she's so fucking sexy...I miss her so much. I tie the strings into another bow and she turns around and looks at me. I look down with a blush and back up a little. She walks over the bed and sits down and crosses her legs over.

I sit in the chair by her bed and the door opens and a woman with long blonde hair that's braided off the side and she looks to be about 25...maybe? She's really pretty, Sam's prettier though.

"Hello, Sam my name is Ms. Creed but you can call me Emma. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine" Sam replies

Ms. Creed looks over at me "You must be the daddy"

I nod my head and smile at her, Sam sees that and glares at me. What, what did I do?

She starts asking Sam her symptoms and takes her blood while I zone out thinking about her body again. I should probably stop but I can't she's just too amazing.

"So are you ready to see your baby Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson?" How long were they talking...?

"I'm ready" She don't look ready ready at all, she looks terrified...I'm terrified too but we're gonna see our baby today...I can't wait till they're actually born. I get to be a daddy in just 7 months.

"Do you want the father in here or do you want him to wait in the hallway?"

"I want him in here to see his kid but if he don't wanna be in he-"

"I wanna be in here to see the baby." I interrupt, I smile at Sam and grab her hand to comfort her.

Ms. Creed grabs a blanket out of a cabinet on the other side of the room and without warning lifts Sam's gown up. I think I almost got a hard on from thinking about what's under those red panties she has on. You can't see your ex girlfriends (that you are still in love with) panties twice in a day without getting a boner because you're gonna keep thinking about it.

Before I can think about it anymore Ms. Creed puts the blanket over her bottom half of her and then she grabs this gel from the pocket of the ultrasound machine.

"This is gonna be cold Sam, alright?" Sam nods her head and watches Emma...Nope nevermind can't say it...feels unprofessional... When Ms. Creed squirts the gel on her stomach and moves it around when the handle on the ultrasound machine...you can hear faint thumping playing throughout the room.

"There's your baby" Ms. Creed points to the screen at this peanut looking thing...it's so amazing. That's my baby right there... I look over at Sam and she's smiling at the screen. I'm falling in love all over again with her every time she smiles, I swear she's so perfect.

"Your due date is July 2nd" 7 more months I think to myself.

"How many copies of your ultrasound do you want?" The OB/GYN asks.

"As many as possible" Sam says with the biggest smile on her face. I squeeze her hand that I'm holding.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes just change out out of your gown and put it in that bin over there. I turn around and play with Q-tips while Sam changes.

"You can turn around now moron"

"Thanks" I say as I turn around. "So, do you think it's still a boy?"

"I don't think I know, there's a boy in there"

"There's a girl, I can feel it."

"Oh my god, I'm a twin!"

"You just realized this?" I laugh...she also punches me in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"No, that means that there is a good chance that I am pregnant with twins, did you think of that?"

"No" I reply honestly "Even if you are it's not gonna make any difference...I'm gonna love him/her/them... It's just gonna be harder for us. But, we can do it."

The door opens again and Mrs. Creed walks in before Sam can reply to what I said but she's smiling and blushing so I know it was gonna be something good.

"Here's your ultrasound pictures Ms. Puckett and here's a second copy of them for you Mr. Benson"

"Thank you Mrs. Creed" I say, Sam and I leave and head out to the car.

"Wow, I can't believe that this is in me. This baby..."

I laugh "yeah, that baby is inside of you. I can't wait till we find out what we're having."

"Yeah..."

We drive back to Bushwall Plaza in a comfortable silence and ride the elevator up to the 8th floor. Sam walks into Carly and Spencer's apartment excitedly.

Carly is sitting on the computer and Spencer is in the kitchen making spaghetti tacos and a salad for Sam because she can't eat meat. Carly turns around when Sam opens the door...well slams the door open...

"Sam, oh my god, let me see him." Carly says rushing to her side.

"Yeah, can we see him?" Spencer also says standing by the couch.

"Him? What is with you all thinking it's gonna be a boy?" I reply to them.

"It's because he is a boy Fredwad." Sam says insulting me.

"Okay, I guess we will find out when SHE is born that I am right."

"Whatever you say Benson."

"Anyways, when's you due date?"

"July 2nd"

"How far along are you?" 9 weeks and 4 days... I thought.

"A little over 9 weeks" Sam says

Carly squeals in excitement. "I can't believe that you two are having a baby together!"

"Ha, it's a shock but we're doing it..."

"Looks like you've already done it." Replies Spencer. Sam glares at him when he says that

I'm so glad we had sex and are having this baby because I will get my mini Sam and I might get Sam back too.


	4. Telling Mom

Chapter 4: Telling Mom...(Midnight Train)

*Freddie's POV*

"Fredward Benson!"

'Oh god' was the only thing I could say when my mom stormed into my room with an ultrasound picture.

"Would you care to explain why you have Samantha Puckett's ultrasound picture and why she even has one!"

"uh...um, I like your hair today mom...did you do something with it?"

"Freddie I am not in the mood, answer my question, why do you have Samantha Puckett's ultrasound?" She says calmly.

-"Sa-Sam is pregnant..."

"With whose baby?"

"Mom, the dad...the dad isn't important right now..."

"Freddie, I know who the father is, I just wanna hear it come out of your mouth."

"Sam may not want anyone to kn-"

"WHO'S BABY FREDDIE?!" My mom shrieked

"Mine, the baby is mine..."

At that moment my mom looks broken...she looks like she wants nothing to do with me anymore.

"Mom...please say something...anything..."

"Why Freddie?"

"I love her...?"

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you need to go out having unprotected sex with them, let alone some delinquent and knocking her up Freddie, you know you're gonna be stuck with this baby for the rest of your life! I can't accept this, you gotta give it up for adoption or-or something, you're not fit to have a baby Freddie."

"I'm gonna be a good dad, I will get a job, I will treat my baby like they're perfection...which to me they will be. They will get whatever they want from Sam and I. Mom, just don't try to make me get rid of the baby, because you will not win this argument...I know we made a mistake but I know that from the mistake we're getting something so amazing out of it."

"Just get out of my sight Freddie, I don't wanna see you right now... Go stay the night somewhere, I need a night to think."

I nod my head, grab the ultrasound from my mom and go to Carly's next door and walk in. I see Carly sitting on couch curled into a blanket with peppy cola and some popcorn watching some stupid romantic movie.

"Freddie? What are you doing here, it's almost midnight." She says turning the TV off and sitting down her drink and popcorn.

"Mom kicked me out for the night." I say sitting next to her on the couch.

"What, why?"

I pull the ultrasound out of my jacket pocket.

"She knows, doesn't she...What did she say?"

"She said that we need to give the baby up for adoption."

"You're not gonna are you...?"

"No...I refuse, this baby makes me happy and I saw how Sam's face lit up when she saw them today...She seemed so excited for them...I couldn't ever give up my kid when I know it's gonna make Sam this happy. I mean the smile on her face made me so happy, I couldn't ever do that to her or our kid."

"You mean that?"

I turn around at the change of voice and see Sam standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course I mean it Sam, I just want you to be happy." I say standing up and walking over to her.

"Even if it could up in your mom hating you?"

"Yes, if she ends up hating me over this then oh well I guess...she just won't get to see her grandchild. I know my mom though, she will be upset for a while but then she will get excited too. Especially if it's a girl."

"You and our baby are the only things I care about right now..these 9 months you two are gonna be my top priority, I will make sure you have whatever you need Sam."

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I am laying here on Carly's bed just thinking about how fucking stupid Freddie Benson is.

I don't get why he's fighting with his mom on this whole thing, I get that he loves this baby already and all but...don't he want him or her to have everything they possibly could have?

Of course he does...

But are we gonna be able to do that? Especially if we aren't together, that's really hard on kids parents whose aren't together anymore.

What happens if Freddie and I fight really bad and he will wanna try to take my kid from me...he wouldn't do that... would he?

I really wanna be with him again but if we ever do get together again. I can't allow my child to feel the pain of its daddy leaving if we don't work out and I don't think I could either.

I love Freddie, honestly I never stopped but the only reason he's staying around is because I am carrying his child.

I know that Freddie won't be a deadbeat father, he will always be there for his kid even if he isn't with me, his kid will always come first and I can tell that just by looking at him.

This kid could have so much, they could be the cure for cancer and we don't have the money to send them to school to find out that they could have that solution, they could figure out world peace, they could do so much and I feel like I am holding them back...already and they aren't even born yet.

Fuck this, I am gonna sleep this off for now..With that I get under the covers and turn off her light and drift off to sleep.

* * *

*Freddie's POV*

"So they don't make vanilla syrup?" Carly asks me after Sam went upstairs to take a nap

" I really don't think so, why do you even wanna know this?" I say with a chuckle

"It sounds like it would be good" Carly says shyly

"It does, but I know you Carly, you have something on your mind besides vanilla syrup, so spit it out Shay."

"It's nothing" I know that she definitely has something on her mind.

"Is it about my kid?" Whoa, that sounds weird to say...Oh my god, I am gonna be a father, is that really just kicking in right now?

"Kind of..." Carly c'mon on...just tell me already...damn.

"Dude, just tell me already, I know it's about the baby...so, the thing that's on your mind is Sam and I?"

"Yes, alright. it's you and Sam...I just don't get why you aren't with her already, I mean you've already impregnated her."

Really that's what is bothering her? "Carly, Sam and I are different...too different but, I love it...it's like a roller-coaster...Sam is those scary thrilling parts and I'm the slow build up and we mesh well together...I just don't wanna ruin the mesh."

"Huh?" C'mon Carly...catch up. That probably didn't make sense though, did it?

"Sam and I are in too good of a place to ruin it...besides I am too scared to get back with her because I am scared that I'll lose her all over again, then my kid with have to suffer with that. I just can't do it till I know that its what she wants and when I know that it's right. Besides, I don't think she will like it all too much if I am doing this right after I 'impregnated' her."

"Freddie, Sam has all you could ever want...I mean, she's carrying your child for fuck's sake."

Did she just cuss? Wow, Carly never cusses.

"I know that you don't want that innocent and sweet girl who made straight A's...that's the safe route for you, but the hilarious thing is you LOVE that thrill...you wanted to be risky with her and now for some reason you're that scared little boy again."

"Carly, I love Sam, that night we had 2 months ago was amazing and we did something stupid and I never will regret it...But that was 2 months ago, we had nothing to risk then...We have everything now. My kid is everything to me Carly! I don't wanna be with Sam and lose it all, what if we break up and our kid has to go through that! Mommy and Daddy are separated just like every fucking parent in America"

"Exactly, you don't wanna be like every other parent do you? Just go for it, I'd rather try now and be together before the baby is here so you won't ruin anything and if you are still together when the baby comes then you know that you all can work it just takes time and patience."

"Carly...I"

"No shut up, stop being so damn scared Freddie Benson...you wanna be with Sam so just be with her! You're not risking anything right now; so march your butt up those stairs and talk to her right now."

Did Carly just order me to do something? She's not my boss. I look back at her glaring at me basically telling me she will hurt me. She probably learned that from Sam. Sam's is still more scary but I don't wanna stay down here and she what else she has gotten from Sam.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

How long was I asleep? I hear knocking...okay Puckett just ignore the knocking and go back to sleep...I hear more knocking. Ugh, I open my eyes and I realize I am in Carly's room...damn person at the door. I open the door and see Freddie standing in the doorway. What does he want?

* * *

"Hi..."

"What do you want?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Damn boy spit it out...

"So vanilla syrup...?"

"Don't even start with that Benson."

"Why aren't we together?"

"We were too different, remember, you told me you loved me I said it back then we...spent some time together till midnight... then broke up. God Benson you'd figure you would remember this in your nerdy little brain."

"One, we had sex, we didn't 'spend some time together' and two I meant why aren't we back together?"

"See, I don't like phrasing it that way... people know, you know?!"

"Trust me people will know in just a few months Puckett, with you being pregnant."

"Shit, I forgot about that for a second." Not really, I just wanted to break this tension we have with some insulting like normal but I guess we aren't getting normal back for awhile are we?

"No you didn't...I know you, you didn't forget you just acted like you did." God damn, he really knows me inside and out don't he? Heh, I just thought of a dirty joke.

I just look at him, I refuse to respond to that, I won't admit to being caught in something.

"Sam, why aren't we back together, I know you want it and I know that I want it."

Really he wants it? He don't want it, he only wants to be back with me because of the baby, if I wasn't pregnant he'd be of with some whore.

"Benson, you only wanna be with because of the baby, so don't act like you really wanna be with because I know you don't!"

"Sam, are you being serious right now, I have always wanted to be with you...Carly just pushed me more towards it."

"Carly, what the hell does she have to do with it?"

"She just made me come up here because I didn't want too."

I am gonna kill her, she's forcing him to be with me, I won't do it! No, he don't wanna be with me. He's gonna try to fucking pity date me? Really? Ha! Nope, not happening!

"You didn't want too? Sure sounds like you don't wanna be with me and that Carly is making you go out with me! I don't need your pity Fredwad, I can handle myself and take care of this baby all by myself without you!"

"Sam, I never once said that... Carly just convinced me come up here, I don't pity you, why would I? So what you're pregnant, a lot of girls get pregnant."

I am fucking steaming right now, he better just back away from me...

"You're a fucking moron, get away from me!" I say pushing him out the door.

"Sam, c'mon I didn't mean that..."

"Bye" I slam the door in his face and climb back on Carly's bed and go right back to sleep.

*Freddie's POV*

What did I do? I don't think I did anything wrong, did I? Take care of the baby by herself...does she mean I can't...?

"Freddie, are you back together?" Carly says rushing to my side as I am descending down the stairs and into the kitchen

"YOU! You ruined it all, Sam like fucking hates me right now, she thinks I pity her...She told me that she can take care of the baby all by herself. This is all your fault Carly!"

"Shoot, I didn't mean for that to happen, I figured she would fall for you again and wanna be with you. I know that she still loves you so why would she think you were pitying her?"

"I...I told her that you told me to come up there..."

Now I am getting slapped..."Are you stupid Benson? You don't tell a girl that...god you're a moron"

"Hey, I don't have to take this abuse..."

"Then leave, because I am gonna keep abusing!"

I walk out the door while Carly keeps yelling at me, telling me I'm a stupid moron.

I walk over to my place where I see my mom and someone I never thought I'd see again sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Hi, Freddie"

"Hey...dad"

* * *

 **Review! They'll help me a lot, any ideas would be great also! :)**


	5. Pity

Midnight Train: Chapter 5: Pity

*Carly's POV*

"Spencer where's the cereal?" I holler walking towards Spencer's room.

"I ate it" he hollers back at I.

"Is that where the milk went?" I yell back slightly amused

"No, I have that in here."

"Can I have it back?" I ask.

"I am using it." I am about to ask question why he has the milk in his room then I figured I might as well not ask it'll be better that way.

"Bro, what's with all the yelling?" Sam says rubbing her eyes walking down the stairs.

"Spencer...and when has yelling ever woke up?"

"I just got a lot on mind as of late and couldn't sleep, I kept waking up."

"Aw, I am sorry Sam, I know it must be hard for you."

"It really is, I can't even imagine what it'll be like once this baby is here."

*Freddie's POV*

"Hello Fredward." My dad says sitting there beside my mom drinking coffee.

"Why are you here?" I am so confused as to why he is here.

"Well, your mother called me and told me about your little situation."

"Little situation? It's a big situation it's gonna change my whole life!"

"Yeah, so that's why I think you need to get rid of the problem."

Why is my own parents telling me to get rid of my baby, my father who was, still is a complete piece of shit; I get why he wants me to get rid of my kid because he pretty much got rid of me. He didn't want anything to do with me or my mom. What I don't get is why the fuck he is here. What does he want from me now that he didn't want when I was baby.

"I am not gonna get rid of my "problem" are you fucking insane?!"

"Fredward Benson!" My mom yells at me.

"He wants Sam to have an abortion, I am not gonna sit here and listen to this. You may not care because you have never cared what he has done or said even though he he ruined our whole family. He shouldn't even be a thought anymore because he's nothing to me and he always will be nothing as he should be to you Mom. Now if you'll excuse me I am gonna go to my room and when I come out in the morning he better be gone."

I walk into my room and lock the door, this has been the longest few months of my life ever since Sam and I broke up. I really do regret it each and every day. I wish I would've somehow convinced her to stay, maybe if I didn't sleep with her? Maybe she was testing me and I failed? I don't know what I am suppose to be thinking anymore. All I know is that I want that man in my living room gone and to never return.

*Carly's POV*

"Sam, we need to talk." She scoffs.

"C'mon Sam I was only trying to help, I really didn't mean to make a fight happen between you and Freddie."

"Why were you trying to help us Carly?"

"I care about you guys, I just want you all to be happy."

"I am not gonna be happy Carly! Don't you understand? Freddie and I fucked up; we completely fucked up our life and I don't know what to do."

"So you regret sleeping with Freddie?" Carly asks sadly

Do I? I mean, do I really wish that I never had that moment with him? Do I wish I didn't have that closeness with him? Do I wish I wasn't pregnant with HIS baby? No, I don't. I wouldn't change it for the world. I just wish we were better planned or thought it through more or maybe I wish that Freddie and I were still together, maybe I also wish I didn't get pregnant now when I have no way to support it.

"Carly, what do you want me to say?"

"The truth? I mean, I know that you still wanna be with him even though you haven't admitted it to me, I also know that you're excited or else you wouldn't have acted the way you did after you had your ultrasound."

"Carly, I don't regret it. I just wish I didn't get pregnant or that we thought it out more and no I am not saying I regret my baby I am just saying that I am not ready, Freddie and I are not ready for this baby. Our whole life is gonna have to change for his kid."

"Then why don't you just give them up for adoption?"

Give them up! She wants to just throw away my kid? I know it's not actually throwing them away I just feel like I am giving up and tossing them aside because I am too afraid to handle the dumb fucking mistake I made. I already love this baby so much, I can't just give them away.

"It's MY baby. Not someone else's! I don't want strangers taking care of my kid not knowing if they're okay and if they're happy."

"Alright Sam, I understand."

"Can we just stop talking about this for awhile, give me a chance to think of anything else Carls." I chuckle trying to make light of this very difficult situation.

"Okay, what are you gonna do about you and Freddie? I mean, him going to talk to you earlier is all my fault, not his. He was scared you wouldn't wanna be with him."

"I do, just...not now, I don't wanna risk us breaking up. We have too much on the line to try date."

"Well, I'll tell you what I told Freddie, just date now, test it out before the baby gets here, nothing is on the line now. If you all last more than 7 months then you know you can face any battle you all may encounter."

"I'll talk to Freddie but I won't make any promises. Okay?"

"Fine, that works for me." Carly replies

"Thanks"

Now I just got to figure out what I am gonna say to Freddie when I see him later.


	6. Freddie

Chapter 6: Freddie

Midnight Train: Chapter 6: Freddie

I know I haven't posted any chapters, just busy planning my wedding. But I am updating now. :)

*Sam's POV*

Okay Sam just knock on the door I say in my mind as I'm standing in front of apartment 8=D Freddie's apartment.

I keep pacing in front of his door trying to convince myself to just talk to him.

I'm pretty sure I do that for a good 10 minutes when the door opens and some man I don't recognize walks out.

"Hello, were you coming over here?" He says shutting the door behind him.

"Uh, yeah I was coming to talk to my friend Freddie but I can't convince myself to go over there, are you crazy's boyfriend or something?"

He laughs when I ask that.

"Um no, I'm Freddie's father."

"Well, hey Freddie's dad, I'm Sam."

"You're Sam?" He looks disgusted right about now. I'm guessing he knows actually I'm pretty sure he knows I'm pregnant. That's probably the reason he's here. Trying to be not a shitty dad for once.

"Yeah, I am. What does it matter to you?"

"Well, you ruined my sons life, so that matters."

I scoff "Freddie told me that you haven't been in his life since he was a child. You've ruined his life more than I have. He wants this baby! So do I and I know that Freddie won't want you around my kid because you weren't even there for him."

"I left for a good reason!"

"Why because you couldn't be a man and raise a child?"

"Freddie's mom and I were going through a divorce and she didn't want me around anymore and I knew how much she loved Freddie. I wasn't gonna take him away from her. I had already ruined her life so much. I wasn't going to do her any more harm."

"You realized you hurt Freddie too and if you truly cared about him you would've tried to be around even if you couldn't of had crazy."

"She cares about him more than I cared about him I was busy all the time with work so I never really spent time with him. She raised him his whole life why try to be parent of the year when we were getting a divorce, she would've won any custody battle anyways."

"Wow, you're a awful awful man." He smirks at me.

"I have to go, nice to meet you Sam." he walks away without saying another word.

I turn around shaking my head and knock on the door and the door jerks open and a pissed off Freddie is standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh. You're not who I thought you were" He looks less mad now, he looks actually calm.

"I actually ran into who you thought it was."

"Real piece of work isn't he?"

"Yeeeeeep" I say walking into Freddie's living room. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in her room getting ready for work." As soon as he said that she walked out of her room towards the kitchen and grabbed her keys and purse off the island. She turns towards them for the first time.

"Oh, hello Samantha. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, a little nauseous but I guess that's to be expected."

"Well, there's stuff to help the nausea, but that's none of my business."

Freddie intervened "Mom, this kid is your grandchild. It's as much of your business as it is ours."

"Freddie, it's gonna take me awhile to get used to this, I will but I'm not now. Anyways, I love you. I gotta go into work or I will be late." She kisses him on the forehead and walks to the door and opens it. "Bye Freddie, bye Samantha." With that she's gone out of the door.

"So what's up?" Freddie says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We need to talk." I say walking towards his room.

Freddie follows me into his room. He sees me sitting on his bed Indian style.

He closes the door and sits in front of me on the edge of the bed. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

*Freddie's POV*

"Well, us." Sam replies.

Us? She wants to talk about us? What could she possible have to say about us. That the night we had together almost 3 months ago shouldn't have happened?

"What about us?" I say feeling a little scared of what she might say.

"How was that night? The night we broke up?"

Oh god, here it comes. She's gonna say she didn't like it. Well, her orgasms that night say otherwise though. All 3 of them I start thinking about our night and I start to feel myself get excited thinking about Sam and I together again.

"Uh, Freddie?" She says handing me my pillow. I look down and my face turns crimson red. Sam laughs at this.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" She says with a smile.

"Of course I did Sam. It was amazing and to be honest I'd do again. I mean...you're already pregnant. No harm there." I say smiling at her

"Well, how do you feel about me?"

"I'm in love with you." I say almost immediately without no second thought because I know I don't need one.

"You love me?"

She might hit me for this but if not...I know that she at least still likes me. Please don't pull away Sam.

I grab her face and kiss her with everything I have. She does this breathy moan that gives me a boner already. She grabs onto to my shirt to pull me more into the kiss. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she moves onto my lap straddling me. Oh god, I'm almost 100% sure she feels my hard on. She wraps her arms around me and starts making out with me. God, I've missed this so much. She pulls up my shirt and pulls it off breaking our kiss. I immediately go back to her lips and run my hands under her shirt lightly running my fingertips across her lower back. She gets goosebumps when I touch her. God, she's so fucking sexy. I wanna be inside her really bad right now. I pull her shirt off. I pull the straps of her bra down then I kiss her shoulder and neck while pulling her bra down then grabbing her boob and caressing her nipple. She moans under my touch and digs her nails into my back and she begins grinding on me. My pants are extremely tight right now. How far is this gonna go? I don't wanna take advantage of her but I don't wanna stop. I kiss her again and she reaches down and unbutton my jeans and zips down the zipper. I feel like I can breathe a whole lot better now. She gets off me and get on her knees grabbing my jeans by the pockets pulling them down. She then stands up unbuttoning her jeans and pulls them down and she extends her ass in the air and I somehow get more hard. She unhooked her bra and throws it somewhere on the floor then climbs on me and start making out with me. I dig my hands into hips as she starts rubbing into me again.

"Mhm Sam?" Sam moans and starts kissing my neck. She ignores me saying her name or she took it the wrong way. I moan when she kisses a certain spot on my neck. "Sam"

She huffs "Yeah?" She says as if she's out of breath.

"What are we doing?"

"We were kissing till you had to make me stop."

"How far are we going here? I mean, we aren't together. Would we be after this? Are we now? Are we having sex? Are we just kissing? What are we doing?"

"You know all these questions are really killing the mood. I don't know what we are. I guess that's something we need to discuss and not now because I want you to fuck me Freddie."

I groan when she says that. She knows how to get me to forget about everything and just go for it.

I kiss her again and reach over my side table and open the drawer and pull out a condom. "What are you doing?"

"Oh my god, are we not having sex? I'm sorry."

Sam rolls her eyes. "Dude I'm pregnant. You don't need a condom but it's nice that you finally think of that."

"My bad." I say crawling back on top of her. I start kissing her again then I move to kissing her neck while grabbing his boob roughly. I start kissing down her chest and I bring my mouth over her nipple and I lightly lick her nipple and she moans out loudly. I try biting her nipple and she grabs onto my hair and pulls while moaning. So Sam likes it rough? Nice to know. I move off her boob and kiss down her tiny baby bump and then I reach the top of her panties and I lick right above them then I move down to her hips and pull the underwear down a little to bite at her hip. Sam starts moaning a lot. I move down to her legs and I open her legs and kiss the inside of her thighs and I can feel her pussy heat and I know that she's really turned on. I kiss her through the underwear and she screams out grabbing my hair and I pull her underwear to the side and I lightly kiss her pussy lips, she is pretty much dripping down there. I pull her underwear down and spread her legs to get a good look at her body and she's so fucking sexy. She's glistening with sweat. I bend down and kiss her pussy lips and she moans really low that I almost don't hear her. I spread her open and I lightly lick at her and she start moans a little more and I move up to her clit and start moving my tongue around in circles then I suck on her clit. "Oh my god" Sam moans out. I wrap my arms around her legs so I can move in closer to her. I wanna taste all of her. She wraps her legs around my back and grinds into my face while pulling my hair, I lick at her more urgently and she moan out loud enough for Carly to here her. She keeps repeating 'oh my god' over and over again and then says something that turns me on so much. "Freddie, you're gonna make me cum. I'm so close." I move my finger toward her tiny hole and put a finger in and I slowly start fingering her while licking at her and I suddenly she's screaming and shaking and I just keep on licking because I want all of what she can give me. Finally she's done having an orgasm that I move off her and I flip us over so she's on top. We make out for about five minutes with me rubbing her clit. "Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, I'm very sure and next time we have sex don't ask if I'm sure because I will be."

"So there's gonna be a next time?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Depends how this time goes." With that she raises her hips and slides down on my dick. I grab her hips while she slowly moves up and down on me. She leans forwards and kisses and bites my ear and I reach around and grab her ass and squeeze she starts to move faster on me that I feel like I may cum soon. I can feel her clenching around my dick and I grab her hips and she starts bouncing on me as fast as she can as I am right on the edge. "Oh Sam, you feel so good"

She moans when I say this.

"You gonna cum Freddie?" She says in the most seductive voice ever.

"Yeah" I say in throaty voice that shows that right at the edge.

I hear a door open and I hear a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Gibby screams running out my room, slamming the door and out of my apartment.

"Shit!" Sam and I both say getting to our feet and putting our clothes on.


	7. Again

**Chapter 7: Again (Midnight Train)**

 ***Sam's POV***

Oh my God, I can't believe I just had sex with Freddie again. It was so amazing. I kind of wish he got to finish though but stupid Gibby had to come and ruin everything. Doesn't anyone know how to knock? Okay, I know I never knock but.. still.

"Gibby!" I hear Freddie scream jolting me out of my thoughts. I see him pull up his boxers and slip on t-shirt which I never realized was so tight on him till now. My God, I can't wait to have him again. Jeez, pregnancy really makes me horny.

Freddie runs out the bedroom and chases Gibby out the door. I hear a lot of fussing and screaming so I start putting my my underwear back on when Freddie walks back in with Gibby. I grab the sheet so fast and cover myself. But I know Gibby still saw my naked flesh because he has a look of true shock on his face.

"So guys, how's it going?" Gibby says with a smirk on his face, completely forgotten of seeing my body.

"Was going pretty well till you barged in." Freddie says with a roll of the eyes.

Carly then walks in. "Whats with all the yelling, I can hear you from over at my apartment." Carly says before realizing that I'm in only a sheet. She finally looks over at my clothes on the floor and her eyes get really wide and she looks between Freddie and I and gets all giddy and smiley.

"Oh my God, you all slept together! Are you back together?!" She says jumping up and down like a middle schooler.

"Carly, can we discuss this later, I'd like to put some clothes on."

She huffs "Fine, but I get every detail later! C'mon Gibby." She says pulling at his shirt. They then walk out of the room shutting the door.

Freddie then turns around grabbing my sides over the sheet. "So, I'm sorry we didn't get to finish. Do you wanna try again later?"

I smirk and kiss him on the lips. "We can go again now, if you want." I say dropping the sheet. Freddie bites his lip while eyeing me then grabs me and picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. He walks over to the door while gripping my ass to keep ahold of me and locks the door. "There, no more interruptions." Freddie says kissing me as hard as he can while dropping us onto the bed.

 ***Carly's POV***

"Oh my god! I can't believe they slept together again Gibby. I really thought it would take forever for them to be together again. They're both just so stubborn." I say walking into the kitchen to get me some sweet tea. "But, no...only a couple months and here they are again!" "Do you think they're serious or do you think it's just...you know? Doing...Adult things...?"

"You mean sex?" Gibby says really confused

"Yeah...that..."

"Y'know you can say sex Carly; you're an adult."

"I know, I just don't like saying it...I feel dirty saying it."

Gibby laughs then runs at me, grabbing me and tickling me "C'mon say it" he says

"No!" I scream out while I'm laughing harder than I ever had before "Please stop!" I say trying to slap his hands away still not able to control my laughter

"You know you wanna say it" Gibby whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine. I am having trouble breathing from laughing way more than I should.

"Sex, oh my god. Sex, Sex, Sex!" I scream out. "Are you happy now?! Same and Freddie are having sex!"

Gibby releases me and I fall to the floor "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I look up at him with anger "Shut up Gibby" I say getting up my feet

"Do you really think that they're gonna get back together though?"

"You never know...hopefully if they do get back together they stay together for the kids sake. Which I think they will."

"I really hope you are right."

 ***Freddie's POV***

Wow...literally the first thought that went through my head...this was way better than earlier I'm so glad we got to continue and Sam didn't think this was a mistake...hopefully. I could definitely get used to having Sam like this every day. Hopefully she feels the same way about me.

"Wow, who knew pregnancy sex would be so amazing?" Sam says breathing hard while holding a blanket over her chest

"So you don't regret us having sex?" I say playing with the blanket covering her chest

"No, of course not, do you?" Sam says looking a little terrified of what I might say

I laugh at her and her terrified look changes immediately into anger, despite her anger I still keep a smile on my face.

"I've wanted nothing more than to be with you, especially after the last time we broke up. As soon as you were leaving I knew that our break up was the worst mistake of my life. I shouldn't have let you go and I'm definitely not gonna let you go now. You're mine and you're gonna stay mine. Sam, please be my girlfriend again."

"Hmm, I don't know...what do I get out of this?" Sam says leaning up and gets on her knees in front of me with the sheet barely covering her chest and ever then the sheet is pretty see through. Jeez it's really easy to get a boner when she's talking to me like this

"Whatever you want" I say kissing her again already ready for another go with her.

"I don't know, I think I have to think about it." Sam says getting up dropping the sheet and starts to gather her clothes looking at me out the corner of her eye. She's biting her lip trying not to smile.

I get up and put on my boxers and I grab her pulling her into me as I get closer to her. She finally laughs dropping her clothes in her hand "I guess I'll be your girlfriend" with that she grabs the back of my head kissing me.

 _ ***Sam's POV***_

"Okay, I'm here, what did you wanna talk about?" I say sitting down on Carly's bed

"I literally have so many questions... like so many"

"Okay, ask one of them" I say slightly laughing at Carly.

"Well, uh...are you guys dating?" I say wanting to know that more than anything

"Uh, yeah...I guess we are. He asked, I said yes...so yeah, we're dating again"

Carly squeals out. Oh jeez I regret this conversation already.

"He's not small is he?" I'm really shocked that Carly knows that guys can range from sizes. "Uh, no he's not small" I say with my face red as hell if I can be completely honest with myself Freddie's pretty big like 8-9 inches but I very much doubt Carly knows how big or small that is.

"Or are they all the same size?"

Or maybe not...maybe she doesn't know...I roll my eyes at my best friends innocence, I really need to find her someone. Ooh, maybe Gibby, he's obviously in love with her. Eh, but what if she don't feel the same way then it's just gonna be awkward for everyone but then again Freddie and I were like that so you never know...but, we're different though. I'm pregnant with his baby and we're dating again. But we always felt something there...so yeah, it's different but shit don't hurt to ask Carly how she's feeling Gibby or how she wants to feel him.

"Hello, earth to Sam?" Shit I forgot she asked me a question

"Yes Carly, they all range differently, depending on the guy and just because one guy is bigger than the other doesn't mean he's better than other either...so if you get with a guy don't just assume he's not gonna...make you happy... down there" I say pointing down...which makes Carly's face turn bright red like I embarrassed her extremely

"Alright...thanks Sam...okay last question for now and then I'll leave you alone...maybe"

Oh dear god please be the last question.

"Alright Shay, lay it on me."

"How many times have you all done...you know... it...anyways?"

"4 times, the one time before I got pregnant and then 3 times today. That's actually why I'm not coming over here till like 4 am because Freddie's mom gets off work at 5 so I had to get out of there"

"Wait, so after we left you had sex with him again?"

"Awe, you said sex!" I say extremely amused by it.

"Shush, I'm gonna have to get used to eventually. Now answer my question already."

I sigh "Fine, fine. Yes, like 5 minutes after you all left, if I'm being honest. Then we had it again right afterwards and it lasted for about 2 hours."

"I feel like that would be really weird and awkward to just stare up at each other that long" Carly cringes a little.

"Wow Shay you really need to get laid and it's not weird or awkward it's really amazing, besides you can do different positions."

Carly stares at me with the biggest confused look I've ever seen on a persons face.

"What are positions?"

Oh jeez...does she have a lot to learn.


End file.
